


Embaucador

by AkemiMizuki



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love Confessions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiMizuki/pseuds/AkemiMizuki
Summary: Cuando Loki le confiesa su amor, el príncipe Odinson lo rechaza porque no quiere un compromiso pero cuando lo ve con un mortal llamado "Mysterio" se arrepentirá de abandonarlo ¿Podrá recuperar el amor perdido o será tarde?





	Embaucador

Thor se sentó cerca del jardín, Loki su hermano adoptivo le pidió venir hasta allí para un asunto sumamente importante.

Cuando llego, el príncipe parecía nervioso e inseguro y arrastraba la mano por su cabello para ocultarlo tras la oreja de una manera tímida y bastante tierna.

El rubio no comprendió que sucedía así que se levantó con el fin de preguntarle- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamaste tan de repente? Estaba ocupado entrenando con mis amigos y con Sif que esta como quiere.

Loki hizo una mueca de dolor por el comentario, pero entre hombres era normal hablar sobre las chicas, aunque el hechicero resultaba ser muy reservado en esos temas.

El azabache le miro a los ojos y con vergüenza desvió la mirada al suelo -Yo ocupaba hablar contigo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo para hablar Loki, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo con fastidio dado que había quedado con sus amigos para ir a una fiesta.

El hechicero le confeso- Quería decirte que desde hace mucho tiempo he estado enamorado de ti.

Thor se rio en su cara- Estas bromeando, soy un guerrero ¡No estaría contigo nunca! A mí me gustan las mujeres sensuales y además eres mi hermano adoptivo, es algo repugnante.

El rubio camino lejos de su hermano, quien parecía estar llorando desconsoladamente... Sentía un poco de pena por él, pero ¿Quién se creía?

No podrían salir, eso arruinaria su popularidad además prefería ser soltero y tener muchas mujeres a estar atado a alguien que veía como a su propio hermano.

Rechazarlo era lo mejor

Al menos eso creyó

  
A los días noto que Loki cambio con él, ya no le brindaba sonrisas tiernas, le tocaba distraídamente o le hablaba si no que le estaba ignorando y eso le enojo mucho.

¿Cómo se atrevía a usar la ley del hielo en su contra?

Las cosas empeoraron puesto que su relación con el hechicero se volvió imposible, quizá no debió romperle el corazón, pero no creía que fuera en serio su dichoso amor.

Entonces un día llego alguien nuevo a Asgard, un hombre que se hacía llamar "Mysterio"; un poderoso hechicero de Midgard, quien era la fascinación de todos, las mujeres suspiraban por él, los hombres eran encantados por su lucha y Loki se encontraba con aquel mortal hablando como si fueran los mejores amigos y regalandole sonrisas que antes eran suyas.

El hechicero nunca había sido sociable, tampoco tenía mucho contacto físico con otras personas, pero allí estaba pegado al maldito hombre extranjero tal si fuesen íntimos.

Thor quería matar a ese tipo porque le estaba robando a Loki y la atención de todo el pueblo que parecía adorarlo, diciendo era el hombre más sensual o el más poderoso, todavía el mortal se burlaba y le humillaba enfrente de todos cada vez que podía.

La curiosidad fue aumentando al notar como ellos hablaban cosas que no entendía, reían y al seguirlos discretamente, presencio como comenzaban a besarse de una manera apasionada, pegaban en la pared, Loki envolvía aquellas largas piernas alrededor de aquel hombre; ese fue el punto de quiebre o el detonante explosivo para interrumpir la escena amorosa entre rayos y gritos furiosos.

Thor lleno de rabia le quito al hechicero de los brazos del hombre, como intentando protegerlo - ¿Qué haces tocando a mi hermano?

El soberbio sonrió como si quisiera retarle y restregarle en la cara lo evidente – Es mi novio, lo toco como yo quiera.

Se sintió sofocado y asombrado - ¿Desde cuándo son novios? ¿Cómo paso esto?

-Cuando me rechazaste y demostraste que no me amabas, estaba triste y Beck me consoló así que dormimos juntos, me gusto y ahora somos novios ¡Sé que no te importa porque dejaste claro que lo nuestro no podía ser! - le dijo Loki con odio tal si Thor no valiese tanto como pensó.

El rubio quedo en un completo shock- ¿Qué? Pero creí que me amabas

Mysterio beso a Loki casi metiéndole la lengua en la garganta; tomándole de la cintura, lo aparto de su lado yéndose en otra dirección- Has perdido la oportunidad cuñado, él es mío ahora.

-Si amor, vámonos lejos de mi hermano fastidioso- añadió Loki con indiferencia.

Thor sintio que algo se rompía dentro de su corazón, su hermano y ese tal mysterio ahora eran pareja, nunca creyó que algo así pasaría.

Sentía una frustración, unas repentinas nauseas y algo extraño dentro de su interior que quemaba igual al fuego ¿Por qué dolía tanto?  
¿Porque no podia soportar ver a esos dos tortolitos?  
Podría ser ¿Qué le gustara Loki?

Debía admitir que siempre le había visto atractivo si bien ya sabía era prohibido al ser precisamente su hermano pequeño.

* * *

  
EL rubio estaba cansado de ver al hechicero de novio con ese tal Mysterio, era horrible como le daba comida en la boca y se pasaban besando, lo peor es que todo Asgard sabía de su romance e incluso sus padres les caía bien el maldito ese.

Sospechaba que algo escondía, pero no había descubierto nada aún sin embargo, era demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Su suerte cambio cuando Fandral les conto un chisme- Amigo, no me vas a creer... Ese Mysterio es una farsa, en realidad no tiene poderes y usa tecnología de Midgard para simular "Ser un héroe"

Hogun añadió -Nosotros creyendo que era genial, pero es una mentira ¿Quién lo diría?

\- ¿Loki sabe sobre esto? - Preguntó desesperado.

El guerrero admitió -Tu hermano parece embobado con él, dudo que sepa que su novio dotado de hermosura le miente.

-Debo decírselo- dijo Thor

-Vas a romper su ilusión de tener un novio sexy ¿Por qué? Parece feliz con su nuevo amor.

Thor suspiro- Porque me di cuenta que lo amo y debo pelear por él.

Fandral se río, apoyándole - Suerte con eso.

  
El rubio vio su oportunidad  
Precisamente se encontró con el azabache, quien estaba leyendo un libro como de costumbre.

Odinson fue directo al punto -Loki debo decirte algo sobre tu novio

-Ex novio- admitió con tranquilidad.

El príncipe del trueno asombrado añadió - ¿Qué? Te diste cuenta que era una farsa y por eso lo dejaste ¡Te engaño!

Loki siguió leyendo – Sabía quién era, idiota ¿Porque crees que somos cercanos? Rompí con él porque todavía me gustas.

\- ¿En serio? - sonrió con esperanzas

El hechicero movió su ceja de forma sensual-Si

-Así que ¿Todavía tengo una oportunidad?

Con orgullo le dijo -No, tú me rechazaste

Thor voltio su cara para darle un beso que era muy torpe, pero sabía a gloria y acaricio su mejilla dulcemente- Estaba muy celoso, nunca pensé que verte con alguien más dolería tanto...No sabía que tuviese sentimientos tan fuertes por ti hasta que te fuiste lejos de mí lado.

Loki dejó su libro de lado y le alejo mostrándose soberbio - Ahora es tarde

-Rompiste con él porque todavía me amas- indicó intentando convencerlo

-Sí, pero eso no significa que quiero estar contigo luego de que me lastimaras- le señaló el hechicero con su lindo rostro triste.

-Escucha, cuando te vi besándote con el... No solo sentí celos, si no envidia. Yo quería que me miraras de esa manera, que me besaras y me llevaras a ese mundo lleno de pasión- le dijo con emoción.

\- ¿Lo único que quieres es follar? Yo no quiero una relación así... Lo lamento, no estaré con alguien que no siente lo mismo por mí, tuve malas experiencias con eso en el pasado y no repetire mis errores, por mucho que me gustes – le sentencio de manera seria.

-No es el deseo lo único que siento, yo de verdad quiero estar contigo porque te amo- comenzó a ser sincero.

\- Y tus amigos, tus coqueteos o tu reputación ¿No son más importantes que yo? Porque eso parece- dijo mostrándose enojado.

-Son importantes, pero no tanto como tú- Thor le beso con pasión porque le encanto hacerlo, era adicto a esos deliciosos labios carmesí- Te amo, no pretendía tener compromisos con nadie porque quería ser libre, pero tú has llenado mi corazón de sentimiento y quiero quedarme a tu lado hasta que me lo permitas

Loki le devolvió el beso- Yo también te amo, de hecho, misterio es amigo mío y le pague para que actuara como mi novio con el fin de darte celos y vengarme de ti.

Thor le agarro para aplastarlo más a su costado- Embaucador ¿Todo esto fue tu plan?

-Si fue bueno, me divertí mucho haciéndolo y me siento feliz que funcionara - dijo sonriente el travieso, con una picardía característica en él.

El rubio mostrándose excitado y lleno de salvajismo expreso- Me dio mucha rabia que estuvieras con él, que lo besaras con tanto frenesí.

-Bueno nos acostamos algunas veces hace muchos años cuando lo conoci fingiendo ser un heroe para vengarse de Stark y sus mentiras me hicieron sentir atraido, pero ahora solo somos socios, ya sabes entre villanos nos entendemos- dijo siendo muy honesto, más de lo necesario

Thor sintió ganas de vomitar por tal confesión, sin embargo, ese era el pasado y debía dejarlo atrás por un futuro-Oh es por eso que estaba dispuesto a besarte o tocarte de esas maneras lujuriosas como si quisiera devorarte completo, se nota siente algo por ti.

-No estés celoso ¡Ya te dije que no somos novios! Te amo a ti e hice toda esta farsa para tenerte conmigo- le dijo abrazándole.

El rubio le alzo ligeramente entre besos cariñosos -Y lo has logrado embaucador, me tienes rendido a tus pies. Ahora tienes un nuevo novio que está bastante loco por ti y no dejara que nadie mas te aleje de mi.

Loki sonrió con suficiencia –Bueno yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero y ese siempre fuiste tú.


End file.
